Naruto The Future
by Evonthony
Summary: What will happen when everyone in the anime Naruto have kids? Would there be the same conflict with Naruto and Sasuke? Would their kids get along? Pairing. Sasuke/Sakura Naruto/Hinata Ino/Kiba Neji/Tenten Shikamaru/Temari And now their kids. . .
1. Chapter 1

" Sakio, time for school sweetie! "

The sweet gentle voice woked me up from my perfective dreams. Even though I never remember it, oh well.

" Sakio! Your going to be late on your first day of being a Genin! "

The voice turns into a stern motherly voice [Which I don't want to anger]. I got up from my bed and put on some pair of jeans, and a blue navy shirt, 'cause I couldn't just wear my blue boxer outside, right?

I walked out of my room and down the stairs toward the kitchen where my mother was making some eggs.

" Sakio aren't you excited about getting your first mission with your team, honey? " My mother pink hair was push back into a bun on the side of her head. She walked over and placed the egg on my plate [ Which was magically there already ]. I picked up my fork and start to play around with the food.

" I guess... where's Dad? " I replyed with one of my question. She walked over and placed the pan under the sink, and walked over and slightly sat in the chair that was already infront of me. " Your father have some business with the Hokage, and so he decide to go off and take care of things on his own, " my mother explained smoothly while she stood up and went into the refrigerator and poured me some orange juice.

There was a long pause between us before I started to interrupted the silenceness, " Umm.. Alright then.. I'll just head out now.." I got up before my mother can ask me ' whats wrong sweet heart? '.

I hated it. I hated when he never show up and support me, like as if he's not even there. Like he doesn't care. But I didn't let those thought bothered me on my missions. I wander around the village until it was time for my Team 7 to meet. It was pretty much the afternoon sun that causes most of my sweating, not my nervousness [ I think ].

" O.M.G! It's Sakio Uchiha! Sakio! Over here Sakio! " Oh no... There's that Aimi girl... What did I do to deserve this? Why did I get team up with her? Great, I'm going to die young soon.

I wish I can run and hide somewhere' where Aimi can't find me. But an Uchiha don't run from their problems... Well they try to be smart and figure it out... Well not with me, I run or die trying. But then a blonde kid popped out of nowhere and " accidently " kicked a rock toward my face, in which anyone with common sense would move out of the way.

My eyes darted right to the side where the blonde was standing, hands in his orange short pocket. Now my day have gone bad, to nightmarish. The blonde is Kaisuto Uzumaki, the son of the 6th Hokage. His father is my dad childhood friend. Like it matter to me much anyway.

" Hey blondie, do you have something funny to say? Then why don't you just spill it out for the rest of us to hear? " I snarled with my hands turn into a fist.

" Well like an Uchiha-teme like you have nothing to say. But a Uzumaki like me can say alot of thing while only you can drop your mouth and astonied by it. "

That was it, I lose control to hold myself form punching him in the nose. He stagger backward as he plumped down onto the ground holding his nose in shock.

He didn't give up, to my amazment he launch at me like a bull and try to return that punch, but failed. I swiftly moved out of his way and tripped him with my left foot, he lost balance and fell face first into the ground.

I glanced over to the Aimi girl as she seems to be speechless with this whole fight thing. It's not even worth to be call a fight. It's just a kid being out smart by another, and the other failing to do so and make himself look like a fool.

All the sudden the kid stood up and face me with a kunai that he got out from that little storage box from the left side of his hip. He attempted to lauch at me once more, but he missed me. But instead of that kunai going to my direction it moved to Aimi who stood their with horror on her face.

To my relieve the kunai didn't get to her, nor have it pierced through her pale face.  
A guy out of nowhere pop up out of smokes and grabbed the kunai with no effort. His eyes were strange, its didn't have any color to it [ literally ] .  
I would've thought he was blind, but a blind guy caught a kunai like a ball, it doesn't really seem possible. But the only one who have those type of eyes are the Hyuuga clan.

" What are you kids doing? Shouldn't you be practicing instead of trying to hurt an innocent little girl? " The Hyuuga guy stated. As he threw the kunai behind him, to my surprise, the kunai landed right in the middle of a tree.

I glared over the blondie who just stare with wide eyes, heh, not my fault that the blondie have bad aim.

Since the silenceness starting to irritates me, I was the one who broke up the silence. " Who are you? "

The Hyuuga eyes travel over to me and open his mouth for the reply, " I'm Neji Hyuuga, your sensi for Team 7, Sakio Uchiha. I guess your arrogant just like your father have been. "


	2. Chapter 2

That remark made me feel enraged. I was restraining from throwing punches at him, even if I did I would have failed epicly. He was a Jounin after all, and I was a genin. That's a pretty big differences between us.

" Sakio, did you hear what I said? " I snapped out of my thoughts as I glanced up at the Hyuuga. I hope my eyes were showing fire in it. The sharingan would be lot of help for my eyes to be red like the fire of an Uchiha. But since I haven't activate it, yet, all I can do is hope.

The Hyuuga probably guessed that I wasn't paying attetion, because I was to busy thinking of a painful way to torture him in my head.

" Sakio, if your going to be in this team, then please do listen, because none of us want you to die if you didn't hear all of the direction. " The Hyuuga stated as if he really meant that.

" No body going to care if he dies. It probably be a mircale for the village if he does. " The blondie retorted with a stupid smirk of his own.

That was sooooo the last straw. No body, speacially a dobe like him going to insult Sakio Uchiha like that. My fist went into the air as it was launching for the idiot face, instead it was caught in mid air by that Hyuuga hand. Damn it. But the blondie face no longer have that stupid smirk on his face, but a face of affright.

" Please restrain that repulsive behavior of yours before you injured others when we haven't even begin a mission yet. " I didn't need a Hyuuga like him to lecture me on self control. I know self control, if I didn't have that before, I would've try to demolished him with my fire jutsu already. I sighed slowly as my fist came down to my side.

" Thank you, Sakio, from restraining yourself from injuring others. Now let me continue what the mission was about. " I went dead silence as I glower toward the dobe.

" Oh! Neji-sensi, does it have assassination in it? Because, I've just bought this new skirt. " Oh, wow. You got to be kidding me. Aimi Inuzuka is something alright. I wonder why she is even a ninja... This's just sad...

" Hmm...- " Cough. " Umm no, I don't think so. It's a C ranked mission.. " I can tell that Neji-sensi is trying hard to think of a reply.

" What! A C ranked mission! I can do more then that! " The blonde whined.

" Shut up dobe. You couldn't even dodged my punch, much less aim correctly. " I ranted out.

" I couldn't aim because you blend in with the-the forest! " Seriously? The forest? Talking about a blonde...

" Dobe, the forest is green. My cloths are blue. I think there is something wrong with your eyes sigh, " I noted with a grin at the end. I can see his face flushes with embarassment.

The dobe plunged at me, but was soon stopped by Neji-sensi. He wasn't able to even made me flinch or anything, 'cause I still have that grin on my face.

" If you two can't behavior and be respectful to each other I am going to tie you around a tree and duct tape your mouth, and so I can finish what I was discussing about without being disrupted. " I bet the dobe is imagining himself choking me to death in his little head, because you can tell form his murderous expression. " Ha ha loser. . . " I mumbled silently.

" I can hear you! I'm not a loser, you-you faggot! " My head tilted to the side.

" Wow. nice comeback idiot. I rather be a faggot then a kid who acted all bravely because their daddy is a Hokage. " I riposte.

" C'mon guys, quit fighting already! Both of you are an idiot! If we had been on a mission, and you guys keep fighting, we might as well all get killed! " To my surpise, the voice belong to Aimi.

" Thank you Aimi. That was a very mature statement you made. And now if you two don't shush it up, somebody going to get hurt. " Well that silented the blonde, and myself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Naruto xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dobe = can be mean Idiot, loser, or " dead last " in Japanese.

Teme = Bastard as in English

Jutsu = technique

AN: the next chapter probably be based on the mission.. in which I haven't decide what the mission is yet...


End file.
